


Glory For Childhood Friends

by CardboarianNights



Series: Spider!Jack and Moth!Gabe AUs [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU: Childhood Friends, AU: animal hybrids, Dirty Talk, Glory Holes, M/M, Not Furry, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voice Kink, it's more cat ears/tail aesthetic than furry stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: Gabriel Reyes, a moth anima (animal-human hybrid), had an unusual childhood since he was raised with his best friend, Jack Morrison, a spider anima, regardless of them being a 'prey' and 'predator' species. Gabriel works hard to see his best friend get into the same academy with him but life doesn't always acknowledge the intended goal you seek.Flash forward and Gabriel is celebrating his twenty-first birthday and gets the best present in the most unexpected place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, HEY! More spider and moth cuteness AUs!
> 
> Special thanks goes to the last review I received on the second AU moth/spider fic that reminded me that I should probably put another entry together!
> 
> As per usual, Jack's anatomy has been changed up a bit where he moved from being almost centaur-like in 'gabe and jack make a porno' to the second pair of legs being more accessory like than actual legs. I blame the adorable Japanese schoolgirl art of hybrid spider girls (gijinka, i think it's called?) with accessory legs of their IRL spider counterpart branching out of their hips in an aesthetically pleasing manner.
> 
> Thanks for the love, guys! Here's more cute love bugs for you!

“Gabe!”

“What, Jack?” Gabriel Reyes, a death moth anima, turned around as he watched Jack Morrison, a red spider anima, walk over to him with Gabriel’s lunch box in his hand. Gabriel felt embarrassment wash over him as Amelie, a black widow anima, chuckled in amusement at the sight of the pale skin spider with black markings around his many eyes smile warmly at Gabriel as he passed him his ‘Spiderman’ tin lunch box. They were all in elementary school together but in separate classes even though they both lived in the same dorm room together and Jack always helped him put his lunch box together in the morning while Gabriel snuck into the kitchen to cook breakfast on the stove top. He must have forgotten to take his lunch with him from the dorm room as he hid his dried off cooking supplies from the supervisors.

Gabriel took the tin lunch box from Jack, feeling an embarrassment of another kind flushing up his cheeks as his wings unfolded from his back and spread out fully for Gabriel’s best friend to see. Jack’s many blue eyes widened as Gabriel’s wings unfolded and his smile along with it. Goddamn it why was his best friend so cute, it’s not fair!

“Don’t be embarrassed, Gabe. I like your wings!” Jack smiled warmly, his many sharp teeth not even intimidating Gabe anymore from how long he knew the other anima. Their moms might as well have given birth to them in the same damn hospital room from how close they were together even though Gabe was one year older than Jack. Gabriel grumbled as he pulled his lunch box closely to his chest like it was keeping him rooted to the ground when all his heart wanted to do was soar from how happy he was. “You want to eat together during lunch? Mrs. Harweaver said I could sit with you after our moms talked to the principle yesterday!”

Gabriel looked at him as if he offered to buy him the biggest and most expensive toy in the toy store, positively elated at having the chance to sit with Jack at lunch rather than sitting alone with the moth/butterfly group cause none of them really ‘got’ him. Unlike most other insect anima, Gabriel grew up with a ‘predator’ species as his best friend while most didn’t truly integrate with predator species until at least late middle or even high school due to parental fears keeping predator and prey species separate during lunch time.

You know. One of the BEST times for people to get to know each other was during lunch time but noooooooooo adults are fucking stupid as shit and assume that keeping everyone separated while they ate was going to help ease tensions between anima species!

“Huh. I wouldn’t suppose you would happen to like another spider for company would you?” Amelie asked, her hands resting on her accessory spider legs that branched out from spider anima hips, looking exactly like their animal counterpart’s legs while they walked around normally with human legs. It usually meant that spider anima needed extra adjustments for their pants and skirts to accommodate their accessory legs and that Jack looked really fat when he tried to wear Gabriel’s sweatpants in their dorm room.

“Uh… I don’t know if you can, Amelie. Maybe you can ask Mrs. Harweaver if you can come sit with us?” Gabriel answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly since he wasn’t used to people asking if they could sit next to him. Most moth and butterflies didn’t really play with him that much since there were some old suspicions about death moths being about their name’s sake to others around them but it apparently never stopped spiders and other animas from coming over to play. It was just a lot harder to make friends at school with the ‘predator’/’prey’ fears people had on top of this curse of his…

“That would be nice if we could have more people sitting at our table. We’re also studying for the Myers Academy entrance exam and I heard you were the top of our class for math, Amelie.” Jack smiled, trying to rope in Amelie as another tutor since math was the subject Jack struggled at the most. There was no way Amelie would know that through his perfectly honest-looking smile.

Gabriel was pretty much guaranteed into getting into Myers Academy since his mother and grandmother went to that prestigious private school so the likelyhood of him getting grandfathered in (plus his good grades) were high but Jack was going to need the extra help to really stand out on the exam. Jack had a special tutor already helping him study on the weekends and Gabriel was there to help him with his normal classwork as well but clearly he wanted a third assistant in his endeavours.

Amelie hummed as she thought about the idea and likely the steps she would have to take to get the teachers to bend the rules to allow her to sit with a ‘prey’ anima but nodded her head. “I shall see what I can do. It would be nice to have a table for us Myers Academy test takers, oui?”

“Sounds cool to me.” Gabriel said.

“I like the sound of that!” Jack chuckled happily before the bell rang, signalling that first period would start in five minutes. “Oh, time to get going. I’ll see you at lunch, Gabe!”

Gabriel was busy folding his wings back behind his back and waved goodbye to Jack as he hurried away. “Later, Jack!”

Amelie ended up getting the permission she needed to sit at the table with them one week later but the end result of all their hard work studying together was something that tore at the seams of Jack and Gabriel’s friendship.

Jack ended up at a more prestigious private school with how good his grades were at the end of their elementary year for a spider. He was to get a full-ride scholarship at Ryder’s Military School, one of the top schools in the country, and it became harder to spend time with his best friend, eventually to the point where they sort of drifted apart when high school came around due to distance and how busy they both were.

\--

“My first crush?” Gabriel repeated sloppily as he was very tipsy from doing a lot of shots on his twenty-first birthday at a bar his parents rented out for the night. They were all cut off from alcohol two hours ago but he still felt the effects of the tequila shots as he was given snacks and water to drink since the bar refused to let Gabriel’s group go until their limo they rented came to pick them up to go back to the hotel. “Jesse, can you be anymore lame with your ‘truths’?”

He had a group of five people with him for his birthday; Amelie, Lena, Jesse, and Mako - the few people who he could really call his friends and not expect them to run up an outrageously high bar tab. Gabriel was in his third year of college and doing excellent with his schooling, especially since he and Amelie stuck together ever since Jack left their group all those years ago. He wasn’t much of a party person but figured it would be okay to get at least tipsy on his twenty-first since he had no tests or exams coming up and finished his homework earlier in the day.

“Come on, Gabe! Even you had to have had a crush when you were a kid!” Jesse, a dragonfly anima, lightly shoved his shoulder since he was sitting directly next to him in the booth with Amelie to his right. Amelie, bless her heart, was keeping her mouth shut for once rather than blurting out his secrets for once, knowing how badly Gabriel took being separated from his best friend even still after all these years had past.

Gabriel sighed as he set down his glass of water on the table. “Fine! His name was ‘Jack Morrison’ and he was a spider anima I grew up with up until the end of elementary school.” He huffed haughtily as he crossed his arms over his chest and reclined back against his seat.

Jesse’s eyebrow rose at that in keen interest as he and the others (sans Amelie) looked at him in genuine shock.

Gabriel looked back at them as he felt the heat rise on his cheeks. “What?!” He shot at them.

“You actually got to sit with a spider that early, Gabe? AND you had a crush on him?! This is like Romeo and Juliet!” Jesse laughed incredulously before Gabriel shot forward defensively and slammed his palm on the table, rattling the dishes and glasses.

“Romeo and Juliet is the worst possible comparison you could possibly make, McCree! He went to another school when we finished elementary! That’s all!” He yelled before shoving Jesse’s shoulder firmly as he slowly settled down. “Our parents were friends so that’s why I got to know him at a young age. It was forbidden or any kind of shit!”

“Alright, tone your voice down, Gabriel.” Mako spoke up as patrons were being allowed into the bar now that the reservation time they had on the place was over. Mako was a shark anima but oddly didn't suffer from the California heat wave like other marine anima did by comparison. Maybe he had a water tank in that mask of his? He didn't eat or drink anything and never seemed to be hungry in public. He didn't bring Gabriel a present to the party either, stating that they would go out for further fun after the ‘tight laces’ and McCree were tucked away in their beds. 

Mako understood his more sexual needs, both of them becoming friends in class for a year before he let him know that he could help Gabriel with his pent up urges. Gabriel rejected it at first, still very much in the closet as he experimented with his sexuality from time to time with toys and porn before finally admitting he wanted some male companionship but didn't want to date anyone from their school. Mako gave him the grand tour of the cities’ best, lesser known, bars and sex toy shops, staying with him to make sure he felt comfortable and educating him on how to tell if a place is legit or uses sex trafficking workers. Then Mako eventually filled him in that he owned one of these sleazy shops, the good kind that pays workers and keeps the fuzz of their backs. Just a small little place but it had rules that clientele were ordered to follow or they would be banned from coming back. Gabe felt safer knowing Mako had his back when he went in just for a few rounds, mostly making use of the glory hole, both giving and receiving depending on how he felt for the day.

He honestly couldn't wait for the limo to pick them up so Mako could finally tell him what his present was (the sneaky asshole was too good at not giving away anything as to what it could be). 

“Whatever, Road. Your turn to spin the bottle.” Gabriel grumbled, watching as the big guy leaned forward to spin it before the door opened to the bar again.

“Reyes? Is there a party for Reyes here?” A man asked out loud and Gabriel kept his cool as he rose to his feet to wave back.

“We’ll be out in a moment!” Gabriel then looked as his companions gathered their things or helped each other to their feet as Gabe walked with them to leave out the front door. 

The driver was wearing a nice suit and cap as he held the door open for them as they filed into the limo, the extra pair of spider legs hanging over his hips an indicator that he was a spider anima. Gabriel waited until they all got sorted into the limo before getting in himself, the driver pausing for a moment before closing the door and heading over to the driver’s side. Gabriel pondered on that hesitation from the driver for less than a moment as they pulled away from the curb and he got caught up in conversation with everyone else. Lena and Amelie were dropped off in front of Amelie’s apartment since it would cost a bit to drive Lena to her house so she would sleep over instead before they headed off to drop off Jesse in a less decent part of town, the cowboy wishing Gabriel a happy birthday by planting a sloppy, drunk kiss on his lips that made Gabriel literally kick his wheezing ass out of the limo.

Even the driver was laughing at that as they pulled away from the curb in front of Jesse’s apartment and rolled down his privacy window to ask them where they wanted to go next. Gabriel caught sight of pale skin and multiple blue eyes in the rearview mirror as the driver talked to Mako, a bit hesitant about where the shark anima told them to go (Mako’s apartment near the sleazy district). He felt his chest painful constrict at the memory of Jack hugging him tightly as they both were sobbing hard, unable to say their goodbyes to each other with words until Jack’s parent’s car literally pulled away from Gabriel’s driveway - Jack rolling down the window and screaming ‘Bye, Gabe! I love you!’ and Gabriel screaming that he loved Jack back as Gabriel’s mother knelt down to let Gabe cry his ass off in her arms.

Thank god he wouldn’t have to be alone tonight he thought as he rubbed at his eyes to try to not cry. Seriously. It was embarrassing how upset he got when he met a spider with blue eyes, as rare as they were. Luckily Mako grounded him by placing his hand on his shoulder and keeping it there as Gabriel took a few deep breaths to relax himself. 

He was okay. He was going to have some fun tonight and will be safe the entire time with Mako watching his back.

The ride came to an end soon after but they were in front of Mako’s shop instead of his apartment. Mako gave Gabriel a thumbs up to reassure him that this was where he wanted them to be dropped off at when the driver came around to open the door for them. Gabriel took out his credit card to pay for the ride + tip, and took the receipt the driver handed him before tucking both it and his card back into his wallet.

“Thank you for the ride, Sir.” Gabriel smiled as he took a few steps away, pausing for a moment when he didn’t hear Mako’s feet moving and turned around to see Mako wave goodbye to the driver, who was rather flustered for some reason.

Gabriel looked at Mako with an unimpressed look as the limo pulled away from the front of the store, the gaudy bright lights of the shop illuminating them both when Mako walked over next to him. “Did you try to solicit him?” He asked in a deadpan manner because this definitely would not be the first time this has happened with Gabriel around.

“No, let’s go inside.” Mako answered with his muffled, low voice, leaving no room for argument as he opened the door to his shop and let Gabriel walk in first before closing the door behind him.

Mako ran your average sex toy shop as a cover for his more lucrative business that happened behind the ‘employees only’ double door. He waved to his cashier working the front end of the store as they walked to those black door and opened the door to let Gabriel inside again before closing the door behind himself after the moth anima stepped through. There were several rooms in the narrow hallway along with a staircase that led upstairs to a few apartments Mako was renting for ‘longer resting services’. They came to a halt in front of a countertop that was manned by one of Mako’s employees from the front-end when they wanted to make some off the papers money after their shifts.

“You get the whole night, Gabriel. On the house.” Mako informed him simply, holding his hand out to the key runner at the counter who handed him two pairs of keys, one for the ‘short services’ and one with a room number on it for the ‘long resting services’ before dropping them into Gabriel’s hand.

Gabriel’s jaw dropped to the floor at that offer because holy shit this place had super expensive services that not even he could dream to afford from one of the higher-end prostitutes that frequented this place. “Anything? Like any worker too?” He asked hesitantly, wanting to know if there were any limits to this proposal outside of the usual rule set on clientele conduct.

“If their schedule is clear for the hour and they agree to it then ‘yes’. Same rules apply like usual and you know where the keys are when you want to go pass out on my couch.” Mako added before turning Gabriel around with his hands to push him towards the ‘short service doors’. “Happy birthday.”

Gabriel clutched the keys to his chest like he was given the keys to heaven itself before making his way over to his ‘usual’ room, unlocking the door with the key and stepping inside. He locked the door up behind him and flicked on the light to the small, closet-sized room where there were two waist-high holes on the left and right side of the walls taped up with duct tape along with a chair with a container of sanitizing wipes to clean the holes and walls with when clients were done. Gabriel tucked the keys into his pants pocket before pulling out his wallet and unlatching the hidden compartment where he had several condoms placed just for safe keeping. He slipped his wallet back into his pants and set the condoms on the chair as he heard a knock on the wall from the left side.

That was quick. Gabriel knocked once on the wall to acknowledge that the room was occupied next to the stranger before listening for any further knocks to see what the person wanted. Two knocks replied, they wanted him to receive. Gabriel licked his lips and knocked twice to say that he accepted before getting down on his knees to wait for the fun to come through the hole that was the perfect height to give oral comfortably for him. He heard the sound of a condom being up wrapped and felt his mouth begin to water as he mentally thanked Mako again for the fantastic gift. 

An average-sized cock, covered securely with a condom, came through the hole and Gabriel rubbed his hands together both in excitement and to warm up his palms. He licked his lips as he grabbed the cock and gently stroked it, enjoying the fact that the condom had some give to it from the condom lubricant being a bit generous. Gabriel pumped it lightly before getting to work and leaning forward to take it into his mouth. He felt his stomach flutter as he heard the approving moan from the other side of the wall and lapped his tongue up and down the underside of the human’s cock to see if he could draw more noises from them. If Gabriel loved one thing about having a real partner, it was driving them wild with good head as he sucked and used his hand to make up for what he couldn’t take without gagging. Two knocks on the wall signaled that the person was going to come (more of a formality since mako’s place required condoms at all times for safety) and Gabriel rapidly fucked his mouth on the cock, enjoy the gasps that came from the other side of the wall as they came into the condom. He released the man’s cock with a satisfying pop of his lips on the head, drawing a soft groan as they pulled away back to the other side.

Gabriel reached into his pocket to pull out some lip balm and moisturized his lips as he stood up to stretch out his legs a bit, feeling his confidence surging with how quickly he made that man cum, even with a condom on. Some people felt that the condom took away the ‘fun’ of giving head and having sex but Gabriel found it to be quite the enjoyable challenge to make men blow their loads faster than they expected.

“Um. Here?” 

Gabriel felt himself smirk as he heard the key runner talking to a newbie to the door on the right and how young the man sounded. He moved to the right side hole as he waited for the runner to explain ‘how it all works’ plus the ‘rules of the hole’, making Gabriel giddy while he kneeled down and waited for the newbie to get into their stall and hoped he would knock on his wall. Gabriel wanted the honor of wrecking a spring chicken and setting his bar high for any oral he would receive for the rest of his life. He had to resist licking his lips to keep the balm on his lips as the door was closed and he heard nervous shuffling of footsteps in the stall, the anticipation building in Gabriel as he waited to hear the acknowledgement knock.

Knock.

It was so timid that if he wasn’t actively listening and waiting for it that he might have missed it with the music playing overhead in the hallway to drown out the moans. Gabriel raised his hand and knocked once in acknowledgement, glad that he tied down his wings to his back to prevent them from fully displaying in such cramped quarters because he was so excited for this. Now it was time to wait to see what the person wanted…

Three knocks; They wanted to receive.

Oh? That was rare for a newbie to chose but alright. Gabriel rose to his feet after knocking twice to accept the terms and unzipped his fly, his half-hard cock easily becoming fully erect with two quick pumps after tucking the band of his brief boxers behind his balls. He unwrapped the condom from the ones he had on the chair and slipped it on before stepping up to the hole and guiding his cock through. Gabriel grinned as he put his ear to the wall, listening to the man on the other side gasp at his thickness even though he was maybe an inch shorter than what most people liked aesthetically for length in a penis. Never seemed to bother anyone he hooked up with though to be a bit on the ‘short’ side.

Gabriel’s smugness melted as he felt confident hands grip his length and start exploring it, a thumb curiously trailing on the underside of his length before sliding over his head with firm pressure to tease his slit. He sucked in a breath as the other hand pumped his length too delicately in contrast to the pressure the person was applying as he moved his thumb in an agonizingly slow way while Gabriel dug his nails into the drywall. Gabriel gritted his teeth as he lightly rocked his hips forward, wanting to encourage the man to pump him properly but only served to draw a low, amused chuckle from the other side. He then had the gall to switch up the pressure his hands were applying so he was getting his length purposely pumped slowly with a firm hold while the man might as well have a feather teasing his head with how he barely seemed to touch it like he wanted to. 

He groaned in frustration, pressing his forehead to the wall as he LET the man take his time with teasing him with his hands, his cock rock hard and leaking at the tip while Gabriel willed himself to be still under the torture. Why rush a man who wants to pleasure him like that with his hands and not put off by a condom after all?

“So, this is what you get off to, huh?” A low, purr came from the other side of the wall as the man’s hands continued to tease and pull at him under the condom, making Gabriel nip down hard onto his lower lip.

He was going to dirty talk him? Through a glory hole? Holy fucking shit his voice made Gabriel curl his toes in his shoes from how erotic it sounded. Gabriel’s face was flushed from that but didn’t know if he had the guts to say anything back in case the newbie got intimidated by someone playing along with him and returning the gesture.

“...Do you want me to talk?” Gabriel asked, hesitating for a moment until he was rewarded by a firm squeeze to his head that lasted for a good moment that had Gabriel whimpering from how intense it was.

“Good boy. Just like that.” The man praised him, sounding pleased with Gabriel as he slowly eased off the pressure on his head.

Gabriel jerked his hips forward as he dragged his nails down on the drywall, his body pressing up against it as he was starting to feel too hot in his clothes and in general. “Please…” He begged as he pushed his hips more firmly forward, wanting the man to continue with his torturous teasing by pressing more of his cock into the stranger’s hands.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” The man chuckled with his husky voice that went straight to Gabriel’s dick as he shuddered.

“Get on with it!” Gabriel growled, mortified and also very much aroused with how this guy was toying with him. He let out a pathetic sigh as he felt warm firmness wrap around his cock and the vibration of the other man’s throat as he moaned while taking Gabriel down his throat. “Finally…” 

For a guy who was a first-timer with glory holes, he wasn’t half bad at giving hea - wait what does one have to do with the other? Gabriel sucked hard on his lower lip as his brain was clearly turning to mush with the way the guy was lightly twist his hand towards the base of his cock and rolling his tongue over the tip. As, much as Gabriel liked safe sex, he so wanted to be able to feel this more clearly since hardly anyone ever really gave him such nice attention with their hands and mouths at the same time.

The man hummed against, the sound vibrating against his tip as he pressed his forehead more firmly against the drywall, feeling himself bucking his hips forward to get more of that warm mouth around him. Bringing his hand up to tap twice on the wall as he felt himself coiling too tightly to be able to drag this out any longer. Gabriel practically gasped as he felt the man swallow around his head, the intense pressure making his throw his head back as he bucked his hips forward, cum shooting into the condom tip while the man continued to please him through it until he was spent.

Gabriel felt the warmth leave his cock as the man chuckled harshly on the other side, sounding like he enjoyed it too before he released Gabriel entirely and he withdrew himself from the hole. “God… That was really good.” He breathed, just noticing how he was sweating from all of that as he rolled the condom off and tied it off before dropping it into the waste bin provided.

He was busy getting his briefs and pants in order, zipping himself up while making sure he had his condoms and wallet accounted for before he heard another knock on the wall from his right. Gabriel swallowed nervously, definetely not ready for another go on his end but thought it fair to reciprocate for how nicely done that all was before he heard the man on the other side clear his throat.

“Um, this is going to sound awkward but did you go to Myers Academy when you were younger?” The man asked, the question confusing Gabriel for a few moments.

“Yeah. Why?” Gabriel asked defensively, not really sure why he was having this conversation with a complete stranger that blew him through a gloryhole. It would be hard to identify anyone with what middle school they went to. A vice cop wouldn’t ask such questions and would just arrest everyone here for prostitution so why the fuck would they want to know that?

“In elementary school did you know a kid named ‘Jack Morrison’?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at that and he immediately unlocked the door to go into the hallway. He cracked his knuckles, ready to beat the fucking shit out of this guy who was trying to mess with him as he waited for the door to open. The door unlocked with a click as Gabriel was ready to take a swing at the fucker’s face when he realized it was the limo driver from earlier, still in his uniform and sheepishly holding his hat against his chest while he rubbed the back of his neck. Gabriel cautiously lowered his fist, eyeing the spider anima suspiciously and trying to figure out what this guy was playing at by blowing him.

“Did someone put you up to this?” Gabriel asked, suspicious of Mako’s intentions earlier when he was talking to the driver when they got out of the limo. Mako didn’t set this up because he reminded him of his childhood crush, right? That’s going way too far and he knows how sensitive of a topic it is for him too!

“He… He told me where I could park the limo without it getting stolen or broken into.” The man admitted, looking away from Gabriel as he spoke.

“What.”

A light shade of red flushed the pale cheeks of the spider’s face as he hesitated to look up at Gabriel. “Get a clue, Gabe, it’s me.” He grumbled in annoyance as practically crushed his hat against his chest from how nervous he was.

Gabriel was just looking at him with a raised eyebrow in disbelief. “What are you doing here, Jack, and why were you driving our limo? Aren’t you suppose to be in the marines or something?”

Jack rolled his many blue eyes as he looked at him completely unimpressed. “Never exactly forgot about you, you know. Every thought that maybe I would come back for you someday?”

“No. We were barely twelve, Jack!” Gabriel groaned as he brought a hand up to his head. “Wait. Hold on. I’m not upset at seeing you again, don’t get me wrong on that point.” He started as he waved his hands in front of him, palms outwards in Jack’s direction. “Who even thinks about seeing a friend who moved away and just sort of… stopped talking to you?”

Jack brought up a hand to run through his hair as he sighed and dropped both of his hands to his side. “Our parents never stopped talking to each other, Gabe. You could have called me!”

“I was embarrassed, alright?!” Gabriel confessed as he threw his hands up in the air. “I fucking told my best friend that I loved him and cried my eyes out on my driveway cause I never thought I was going to see him again only to have my mom drop your number in my lap one minute later?!”

“You didn’t call me because your pride?! Are you fucking serious, Gabriel Reyes?!” Jack yelled out incredulously as he practically crushed his driving cap in his hand out of frustration. “I fucking told you that I loved you too, you sack of shit! How the fuck were you too embarrassed to call me after all that?!” 

Gabriel shot a scowl at him. “You didn’t exactly call me either! You say you didn’t ‘forget’ about me but waited until I was twenty-one to hit me up for some glory hole action?! ‘Oh! Hey, Gabe! Been about a million years since we talked! How was that dick sucking I gave you?’!” He reenacted in the dumbest voice possible before Jack flat out grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in close, pissed as all hell like Gabriel was.

“Happy fucking birthday, Jackass! Your present is me, alright?!”

“Don’t you have a job to get back to or does your boss not mind that you suck off men on the clock?!” Gabriel spat as he grabbed the lapels of Jack’s shirt too in response.

“It’s not my job, you fuckwit! I’m in the marines corps and on leave so I can see your fucking ungrateful ass after god-knows-how-long-it's-been! Your parents and friends set this whole fucking thing up! The limo is a rental, you dense motherfucker!” Jack growled, pressing up against Gabriel so he knew how aroused he was at the moment after Gabriel brushed his hard-on against Jack’s thigh to let him know that he wasn’t really looking for a fight with him regardless of the fact that they were yelling.

Mako and the key runner were watching them arguing in the hallways, the jackass probably smug as hell under that mask with how casually he was leaning against the hallway wall to watch them bicker at each other - probably reassuring customers that it wasn’t really a fight when they came down stairs to see what the commotion was. Fucking asshole was the one who set Jack up with the limo since he was the one who insisted on doing it for Gabriel. He was going to kick his ass for this set up after he and Jack did whatever they needed or wanted to do for their reunion.

“Well! Ain’t this a nice surprise! When do I get to unwrap my present?” Gabriel spoke sarcastically before Jack scowled at him and held up the keys to the ‘long service’ room that was suppose to have been in Gabriel’s pocket. His eyes widened in alarm as he quickly patted down his pockets to indeed reveal he was short one set of keys and scowled right back at Jack. “When did you-”

“Not that hard to swipe keys off a man whose half-wasted and just had an orgasm.” Jack grinned smugly before wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s waist to turn them the right way down the hall where the staircase was. “You still want to unwrap your gift, right?” Pausing on purpose to look at Gabriel to give him an out if he wasn’t interested.

“Yes!” Gabriel growled in frustration as he pulled Jack to face him and kiss his stupid fucking face, Jack reciprocating as he wraps his arm around Gabriel’s waist and hauls him upwards with ease.

“Aw.” Mako cooes simply to embarrass Gabriel in the moment, and gets the middle finger from both Jack and Gabriel as they kiss each other passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this piece or the moth/spider AU in general, please leave a review!
> 
> Remember! The whole reason I even wrote this was because of the sweet review I got from someone on the previous fic that reminded me that people actually like this AU!


End file.
